


【深呼晰】i scar u

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber
Summary: 原计划是《宠儿》的开车番外，但键盘它有自己的意志，既没有车，也不是《宠儿》番外。在多年自我规制和回避censorship之后，我已经不会开车了，惹，天堂里没有车来车往。标题直译为“我刀你”，也可意译为“我扎你”或“我渣你”。补个档，不是新作。
Relationships: sh - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【深呼晰】i scar u

【深呼晰】I scar u

1，  
周深过去唱过很多歌，未来将要再唱很多歌。他用他声音里旁人没有的技巧与天赋，替人所共有的感情找一个出口。

王晰执意认为，周深过去的歌里没有确定的情感投射对象，只是人生际遇的空泛通感；认识自己以后，他声音里的情感隐射有了内容。

王晰不用求证就笃信，周深今后唱的每一首歌，都与自己有关。

他们从没有界定过这感情的实质，初时不愿，最后不能。但感情就只是感情，不需要向第三个人证明。

他让他的爱有了实体，让他的悲伤落了地。

2，  
在王晰决定有进一步动作之前，他其实是想过的。舞这种危险动作，既是按捺不住的鼓噪使然，也未尝没有缜密的可行性研究。

凭实力英年早婚的人，即使一开始对这种形制脱离常态的感情有所疑惑，但对情欲带来的张力能没点数么？

没有感情的声音是噪音，没有经历过亲密关系调教的男人是毛坯。

而王晰精装修。

他业务上敢自领一个大哥哥身份教高杨唱情歌表白，生活里敢喷双云时尚品味不行。他当然有资格，他唱情歌求婚成功，妻子美貌家庭和睦；高领毛衣外面搭着女款不规则衬衫，冷到发烧重感冒也永远穿着九分西裤和皮鞋，执着露出脚踝。

他懂得感情。小辈们的光鲜体面多来自家境和教养，王晰来自亲密关系调教——衣着打扮，一言一行，都有妻子的影子。家庭是成熟男人体面的社会身份。

王晰很懂自己的魅力，方方面面的，外形，专业，品位；年少时或许没有的，随着年龄增长而越发凸显。

随军演出，港口的酒吧里，高挑的俄罗斯女兵朝他扬下巴，英语生涩，“u walking voice porn”，王晰也跟着笑，这样的夸奖是男人积攒的筹码，即使不用来做什么，也多多益善。他眯起眼睛，为女兵点了一杯酒，对酒保说，“for her，on me”，转头用戴着戒指的手给姑娘递酒，彬彬有礼，笑得像狐狸，“appreciated, but I am not available.”

这样的男人，英文里怎么说来着？alpha man. 那是另一个高朋满座的聚会，金主的女儿海外留学归来，试着靠近他，言语暧昧，含义明显。王晰不动声色地婉拒，又秋毫无犯地将人送回去。女孩醉得妩媚，分开前突然握住王晰的手，在他耳边醉笑，“don’t u dare play alpha man.” 此后王晰明白了这个词的含义，堂皇体面的男人。

女人口中的alpha man尤甚，这意味着，和一般意义上成熟成功而油腻无趣的男人比，他有性魅力。 “我好好说话怕你们受不了”。太懂了，知道自己业务扎实、天赋卓越、卖相优秀。

所以他靠近周深的时候，哪怕一开始目的是纯洁的，动机是连自己都迷惑的，他的行为仍然是精准的。

对晰哥，这是本能。

泡学立足于教中下层男性如何降维打击更没有经验的女孩。 Alpha man不需要泡学，他们是主流，是成功，是体面，是光彩熠熠的存在，是动物世界准则和成人社会规矩的双重背书，代表了吸引。

他们不害怕怜悯，不恐惧异化，不在乎误解。他们对这些都没有系统性的理解，何来介怀？他们天然健全。

这样的王晰，如此gifted，又过早收藏锋芒，无处发挥。遇到一个真的心仪而不会引起任何不良后果的对象，怎么能控制呢？放下人设包袱，肢体和语言都更诚实，制作方乐见其成，默许怂恿；而王晰当然也是真的，不然图什么。

在这件事上，王晰没有怕过被议论。他压根就没想过这种可能。

只是周深从头到尾，都没有在营业的频道上。他怕。

3，  
周深大半个青春期都在缄默。

如果他拥有那些男假高们挺拔俊朗的外形，这把嗓子就是锦上添花的双击，下一个神秘俊美的阉伶歌手传说；但他没有，于是雌雄莫辨的声音就成了双杀。

不能和自己的天赋和平共处的孩子，最渴求的事情就是平庸，扔在人堆里找不出来就行，不求出众。

但他真的爱唱歌，这是仅存的、不多的自信。他要唱歌。

他在校内的歌手比赛上唱，赢了冠军却被人侧目，十几岁的孩子懂什么，人身攻击都是怎么难听怎么说；他在YY上唱，不敢露脸；他被节目组找了很多次也不敢站在台前。终于把二次元身份和三次元打通的那天，虎扑宅男们眼镜碎了一地，幻灭酗酒，集体失恋。

尽管科班出身，但周深和节目组里的年轻一辈显然不是一个成长路径。他的假高是自学的，没有作为门生被名师引荐给四座高朋，成名之路也来自素人选秀。

一个节目组里出出入入的男孩子，大多优渥富庶，不少还家学渊源；就算同样漂在一线城市以唱歌为职业的异乡人，拿掉声音，仍然是不卑不亢的、内在饱满的存在，是鲜活漂亮的目光焦点——郑云龙之所以在舞台之外所欲而安的省电，是因为他根本不需要花时间和自卑感挣扎。

周深不是。

唱歌从来不是周深的梦想，唱歌是周深本身。他没有宽裕完整到可以拿掉声音；不唱歌的时候，他不知道自己是谁。

唱歌让他找到了自己。聚光灯和掌声让他确信，自己是被偏宠的，也是值得被爱的。

这样纯粹的周深，固然更可能在音乐上走远，但拆去舞台，熄灭灯光，他仍然没有建立足够强大的机制去从内而外地防御外界的未知——那些不过是alpha man与生俱来的底气。

周深不可能接受营业剧本。他还记得YY里人妖号的攻击，学校操场角落的私语，关于性别、身份和角色的怀疑。他摔下去又爬起来，这么多起落之后建立起来的自己，没底气轻率地面对又一轮的异化。

——尤其是，和王晰那样的男人。

周深不是没有面对过陌生男人来源于“惜才”的好意，比如他终身都感谢的高晓松。但王晰是周深镜像的那一面——各种意义上，声音，样貌，职业路径，个人生活。王晰身上，有盘靓条顺的……性的张力。

王晰坐过来，理直气壮，“深深，给哥挎挎。”

王晰伸手拥抱，众目睽睽下把人整个抱起，抱离所有人簇拥，独占欲不容抵抗。

王晰哼一段旋律，两个八拍之后一勾嘴角，阑珊又无所谓，“哎呀，起低了。”

王晰加入节目组即是成名大佬带新人姿态，得失心淡，偏执要让周深唱歌时却像个孩子。

王晰和他练歌，2倍速跳过自己的部分，然后突然认真，于是周围空气莫名和嗓音共振。

王晰的手指，喉结，乱发和干净的线条，他的存在和气息，本身就是花样年华，过于刺激。

任是无情也动人的人，心意满满时该何等有杀伤力。四下无人时，王晰抱着他，堂而皇之要求坐在腿上，低八度的声音在耳边低语，捕捉不到什么内容，只有低笑，喘，轻声的咳，偶尔清嗓子——他疲了。周深对声音何等敏感，脸红着想推却，又被抓住手腕钳回来，这次低沉醇厚，有明朗的笑意，“怎么了，不乐意给哥抱抱？”

“晰哥……”周深对这样超出熟悉范畴的人际关系感到赧然。

“听话。”王晰两手将他环在中间，坚持让他坐在膝盖上，换了半哄半求的语气，轻声说，“嘘，哥很累，就抱抱。”

于是周深不动了，王晰把头埋在他肩上，他娓娓地说，因为用嗓过度了失了半句语——哥很，他咽一下嗓子——很需要你，深深愿意么。

周深不愿意。

周深是真的喜欢王晰。

4，  
周深一直有点疑惑，王晰是怎么看上他的。

声音搭和创作欲，周深是相信的，但那不足以解释王晰表现出来的上头。惯常不自信的男孩自我怀疑了一段时间，把胡思乱想停止在了阴谋论之前——我凭啥？

王晰没有从他表现出的这份偏爱中得到任何好处，以他俩特殊的身份和人设，也很难通过炒作热度去兑现什么经济利益。周深混了这么多年二次元，对卖腐的规则一清二楚，王晰没有营业的必要。

周深或许不熟悉性的张力，但他熟悉喜悦，冲昏头脑的喜欢。王晰每次看向他，眼角眉梢，都有收敛不住的喜悦。

因为有其他节目要录，周深一直没个固定室友，于是索性一个人住，房间成了公共聚会空间。和声编排得太晚，凌晨三点李琦和川子陆陆续续离开周深的房间，周深打个哈欠，关上门打算去冲澡，听到敲门声。

是折返回来的王晰。他说没带门卡，懒得叫醒室友，来和周深将就半宿。

王晰站着，一改台上温和傲气又无所谓的样子，长颀的身体单薄着，显得有点可怜。他指指周深身上的大号套头毛衣，“何况深深穿着我的衣服，我在走廊里，也挺冷的哈。”

周深留宿了王晰。王晰洗完澡，老实不客气地躺上床，长手长脚地霸占了大半面积，执意让周深枕他胳膊睡。

周深实在太困，聊了会儿天，真迷糊了，于是道声晚安。失去意识的边缘，觉得自己脸上好像有柔软湿热的气息。

醒来时有人在哼他的歌。王晰伪装成了工作人员，电话叫来客房送餐，说要伺候周深breakfast in bed；他低沉笑着，脸上是不作伪的欢喜，又蹲在床前，声称会对周深负责。

周深瞳孔放大，震惊了三五秒钟，下意识地掀开被单，竭力调度所有记忆。王晰看在眼里，越发欢喜；王晰不曾有意识接近过男生，玩笑出于本能，可真可假能进能退，出口就有点后悔了，生怕沦为油腻，打定主意若无回应便糊弄过去。可周深耳朵尖都红了。

王晰微侧过脸，试探地靠近；伸手揽住周深后颈，慢慢拉向自己。

吻很浅，只是嘴唇和嘴唇尝试触碰。周深慌乱地紧闭着眼，纠结着早上没有刷牙千万不能交换呼吸，竟没想着推拒。

想想也算是认了。

5，  
热恋的气息很难掩盖，但王晰天然在理直气壮——已婚男人注意什么影响？提携后辈考虑什么分寸？高山流水里没有过界，何况全世界都知道他在意周深。

周深放任了自己懦弱——或者说伪装得更强韧，没在一开始就和王晰确定这关系的性质，浓度，持续时长，以及……以后。他二十六岁的人生里第一次这样强烈的被渴望，他需要被需要。

这关系暴露在世人眼前，王晰人前人后抱他，一样依恋；走出电梯，用自如控场的手遣散组员，避过镜头，在回廊尽处，酒店监视器正下方的死角里吻他。他顶开他的膝盖，强势打破他尚且懵懂的世界里用纸糊出来的完整。

晰哥的手总能出现在最需要的地方，表达抚慰、亲密和诱惑。

王晰的眼狭长，平时意兴阑珊着，认真看人的时候又觉深情；他的鼻子不算突出，鼻小柱的弧度却带出整个侧脸的线条。他的唇好薄，笑起来有凉薄的味道；他的嘴里总有缱绻的烟味儿，说是女士烟，细细长长那种，让人喉咙发紧。

帘幕深深，夜色深深，王晰在他耳边叫他深深，深深，咽喉深深处有把共振的琴。经年累月地摸索发声，让这把琴的音色如酒浓醇。周深食髓知味，主动索吻，舌头带走他唇齿中的薄荷与烟草味儿。他是烟草，而他是薄荷，卷在一起点燃，尾韵让人有漫天漫地的怀想。

晰哥是弦乐器。周深额头顶着他的，眼睫相触，靠得十分近了，欣然忍耐痕痒。

哦？王晰笑笑，眼睛眯成逢——人怎么可能掩饰得了喜悦？叔本华说，喜悦是幸福的金币，其他的不过是纸钞。

那深深呢，深深是我的钢琴吗？

周深将飘带从他领口卸下，遮住他的眼睛，在脑后打结。这下没法再见到他的眼睛，于是薄而锋利的嘴唇就笑出更玩味的弧度。他拨乱他的头发，贴着耳朵，他问乱发盲眼的肖邦，何时来弹遍八十八键的钢琴。

和一把上帝爱宠的琴恋爱，触碰不同的黑白，发出迥异的声响。这是天籁，琴有温度，王晰想——听说贝多芬耳聋之后，把木棒抵在钢琴上，另一头咬在嘴里，通过牙齿分辨声响。他和声音的关系更缠绵了，耳膜算什么，他有骨骼和内脏，可以被天籁更直接地抵达。

他盲了，也许也聋着，五感丧失，晨昏颠倒。但他有骨骼，二百零六块骨头支棱骨鲠，要来何用？此刻骨头能替他听见。

这些骨头揉碎，焚化，不过捧在手心的盒子大小；大力去吹，也能成灰飞走，一会儿工夫散落殆尽。皮肤、粘膜、毛发、血管血液神经……，全都拿走，都是声音的囚徒。周深骑在他身上，吻他喉咙，舔舐突兀的喉结，然后沿着下颚线，吻到耳根，轻柔细碎如同擦拭松香。

王晰拉开衬衫的顶扣，这把琴放松了弦轴。他是他声音里长途跋涉的旅人，焦渴地等待着被淹没，鸣沙山，月亮泉，洁白无垠的梦中干净流淌的月光。

6，  
王晰背德背无比清醒。他活了三十三年，从模仿别人的毛头小孩时期起就淡定得令人发指。面对得失，旁观者替他热泪纵横，王晰也不过是略一颔首，转身离场。

王晰很少在自己没有控制感的客场里争夺什么，唯一一次在旁人眼里看来有些越了级、摸了高的事情，就是追求竹子，但王晰分析之后认为可行性很大，穷小子追公主，依仗的是负责和恋家。他觉得他能，于是付诸行动。他有打动她的品质。

作为传统家庭的太太角色，竹子给了能给的一切；而结缘国家队，补齐短板、深挖长处的过程和随之而来的正反馈，让王晰有了支撑成功男人的充分自信。

家庭圆满是男人进入主流社会的入场券，他们不是异类，互相确认过身份，才能宾主尽欢。

王晰没打算刻意在周深面前回避，但周深实在是个解人，自顾自地理解他，理解得都对，但并没有和他深入讨论的意愿。

阿云嘎笼络周深的时候，说王晰只会“唱软软的歌”，王晰事后看录像，听到这句，一笑。周深一旁看着微有诧异——他以为王晰会有不悦，或者会刻意选一首大的作品去突破固有印象。但王晰没有。

他不追求戏剧，他追求把经典作品打磨得更高级，更举重若轻，更有完成度；这是国家队的共性，说不上是好是坏，但是适合王晰。王晰不贪多，只追求持续修缮进步，生性如此，量力而行。

周深是王晰的意外，阳光意外失足于深谷，流连于黑暗的温柔。

7，  
他俩的声音都太有辨识度，除了慎之又慎的私密场所，其他公共场合里交换思念，默契地不发出声音，缄默地享受无声的激情，在焦虑中交颈窒息。他们只在台上用声音恋爱。

缠绵事毕，周深坐在钢琴前，轻缓的余韵里低眉信手，随意在键盘上弹拨。王晰走过来，靠着琴坐下，重新用领带覆上眼睛，戴上降噪耳机，掏出一根指挥棒咬在嘴里，一头抵在琴上，示意周深试音。

周深大笑，王晰也笑。一笑就咬不住指挥棒，于是取下来，等笑完了再重新衔回嘴里，执意要周深弹，他来猜。

周深摁下第一个琴键，转头向王晰。他看不见，周深脸上慢慢漾开微笑；他转过头去，屏住呼吸，停顿几秒之后，摁下第二个键。

王晰把指挥棒放在琴上，摘下耳机和领带，凑过身拥住他，低下头亲吻他的头发。

LowC，和a3. 他弹了他和他。

王晰抱着他，嘴唇印在他额顶。他从未预料到两个人之间的情感能如此奇妙，在颤抖与共振之后，这一刻他如此安静地抵达他，没有迂回，不用确认。

这宁静不关于过去，不探问未来。这一刻他们懂得了彼此，世俗家庭之外的赌书泼茶消磨时光，未来到的危机都不成其为危机，一切轻飘飘的，只有快乐是真实。

王晰拉开一点遮光窗帘，隔着窗纱，窗棱上贴过来形状精致的晶粒，在王晰睫前融化。王晰好像感觉到了冷，忽而想起什么，露出惊喜，转头，“深深，你看——下雪了。”

“深深，”王晰拉着他站到窗前，周深赤着脚，身上套着王晰的大号连帽衫，冷得有点瑟缩。王晰的手环着他的腰，衣衫空捞捞的，一时怜惜而错觉不忍，改了搂肩，忽然脚背上一凉。

周深光脚踩在王晰脚上，竟也没有特别的重量感。他踮起脚，凑前去吻他；王晰用手枕着他的头，隔着窗纱让他倚靠在窗边。寒气被驱散，玻璃上的水雾里留下手背的压痕。

“我们唱个二重唱吧，深深。”王晰搂着他。

“嗯。”周深伸手摸他的脸。王晰病着，拖着不好，脸廓清癯；周深摩挲了一会儿，温柔又眷恋。

“晰哥，”周深低垂着眼睫，抬起来，又低下去。“晰哥……”

“深深，”王晰把他抱得近了点，轻轻蹭他耳垂。“你有话说？”

周深摇了摇头，隔了半晌，把下巴搁在王晰肩上，幽幽喟叹一声，声音如水。

8，  
梅溪湖散那周，王晰犹豫了一下是否需要邀请竹子出席最后一期的录制，但电话里竹子无可无不可，心思在逗弄孩子上，于是王晰换了主意。周深估摸着他打完电话了，敲门进来，问他，晰哥，你去哪儿。

王晰愣了一下，见周深一脸认真，还有些说不出的欲言又止，问他怎么了。

“晰哥……”，周深想了想，咬了牙，“我就是想说，晰哥……”

“深深？”

周深低下头，沉默了几秒钟，再扬起来，声音还是斩截的，“你是主流，你沉没成本太高了，所以如果晰哥以后要做什么选择我都接受。”

王晰心里一恸，他想，他可能低估了周深的敏感。

“我也不是要你现在就决定怎么办。”周深有点尴尬，于是露出自嘲的笑，在王晰眼里跟哭似的。周深不敢在这话上着力，他舍不得，也没准备好面对结果。

录制结束之后，这帮不想毕业的老小男孩成群结队地出去吃饭、喝酒、刷夜，第二场第三场。老年组混在一起，余笛说是要去KTV，带头醉酒唱了歌，翟李朔天在一旁跳舞助兴。郑云龙约王晰出去散烟，王晰心里一直有点担心周深，没走远，两人站在包房最角落的位置里抽郑云龙的电子烟。

李琦喝得半醉了，大大咧咧伸开手脚，揽着周深；他俩合作挺多，人熟络，李琦说话声音分外高。

周深就这么躺在李琦手臂上，在余笛有一搭没一搭的高亢抒情里，缓缓地和李琦说话，看不出有多清醒。

两人有些距离，但周深的音色很有特点，加上王晰敏感，半听半猜，断断续续知道他在说什么。

周深跟李琦嘿嘿笑着，说，学医实在是个体面的工作，路径明确，回报丰厚，对家人对社会都有用。我爸对我，实在有种不切实际的期待——那种做个主流的期待。

周深好像是勾了勾嘴角，王晰觉得他有点嘲讽。

主流是很多很多身份的叠加，家人让我学医，是希望我在已经偏离的道路上能掰回来一点点，哪怕做个五十分的正常人，也是平均水平了。可是他们错了。

周深没有很多情绪，仿佛说着和自己无关的事情，社会学科的案例分析，平静无波。王晰不动声色的把烟塞还给郑云龙，坐回到周深身边，示意李琦往沙发里挤挤。

周深见他来了，笑了一下，转头又朝李琦。我不喜欢学医，即使做了个牙医，我也只是在阶层上主流了，其他方面还是偏离。

周深摇头，——我不喜欢平庸地偏离，不喜欢做主流里的异类。我想做更好的偏离值，异类里值得被喜欢的那种。

你当然招人喜欢，我们都多稀罕你。李琦哈哈笑着，一把揽住周深，转过头来朝着王晰，“对吧，晰哥，哥几个疼他。”

还没来得及接话，周深就被王晰一把抱过来。王晰低沉的声音平静带笑，“那是当然。把深深给我盘会儿。”

他不动声色地将周深搂紧。王晰的羊绒衫上有好闻的洗涤剂味道，细小的线球都被剪除掉，只留下柔软的质感。他怀抱的温暖让他安心。

一个并不完整的人，愿意向另一个人如此无遮掩地袒露脆弱。他当然值得被爱，毫无保留地交托出自己，坚信闭上眼下坠时可以被接住。这一刻王晰放下那些中正平和洋洋大观。喧闹的包房里又爆发出一阵大笑，似乎是嘎子说了个和语言有关的段子，在李琦疯狂的拍腿大笑中，王晰俯首亲吻了周深的耳朵，蜻蜓点水的一触。

周深抓紧了堆叠在王晰胸口的衣服。他眼睛莫名的潮湿，他相信王晰也一样；这样闪烁的灯，这样鼎沸的人声，他已经没什么好隐藏。

9，  
事情的变化来得比他们想象中要早，也更平静。王晰在家干着家务，抱着芒果唱歌哄她；他下周有通告要跑，竹子在帮他熨衬衫。他们会在晚饭前收拾好行李，然后度过一个有彩霞的夜晚。

竹子突然叫了他一声，让他放下孩子，马上来一下主卧。

王晰依言放下芒果，让她自己玩会儿；他皱了眉，粗略在脑海过了一遍，没有线索。

踏进房间，竹子立刻在他身后关上门，脸上有挣扎未干的泪痕。她把他的钱夹递过来

“怎么了？”王晰接过来，有点疑惑。

黑色的万宝龙，几年前竹子送的。王晰比较低调，不用长款，就比名片夹大一点，简简单单。

竹子在他手上打开钱包，手有点抖，从夹层里取出一只避孕套，还没说出话，眼泪又掉下来。

王晰握紧了拳。女人在这些问题上的敏锐程度，他本不该这样大意。

他钱夹里一直有一只套，这是习惯，和竹子确定关系时就有，以备一时兴起又懒得下楼。他很疼女儿，对生活也满意，没有马上想要第二个孩子的愿望，于是婚后也放着，有备无患。

这套是他和周深在一起时买的，补放进去以为万无一失。不知道是哪里出了问题，品牌，型号，批号日期……他不想问，也没有狡辩的必要，王晰不是会睁着眼睛说瞎话的男人。

“你说啊。”竹子嘶着嗓子，不敢大声，怕吓着客厅里的芒果。

王晰摇了摇头，低下头。他没什么要说的，于是微闭着眼，等竹子动手。

竹子扑了他满怀，涕泪交流，一口咬在他肩上；她咬得狠，他不敢出声。她压低了声音，低哑着声嘶力竭，“是谁，你说，我去跟她谈。”

“……对不起，但不是你想的那样。”王晰沉默了一会儿，抬手拍了拍竹子的背，安抚她是他的习惯。

他不肯说，于是末了她让他选——竹子外柔内刚，是有决断的人。王晰内心极苦涩，这段钢丝走得举步维艰，他们为什么都让他选。

感情从来不是婚姻的第一考量。如果感情可以维系好一切社会关系，就没必要再有婚姻。王晰垂头，又摇了摇头。他在婚姻里维系的东西太多了。

“你和她还有联系吗？”竹子已经冷静了许多，眼眶红着。

“不是你想的……”王晰否认，可说完这一句也没什么还可以否认。芒果敲着卧室门，脆生生地叫着爸爸妈妈。她说饿了，想吃东西。

“你……给我点时间。”王晰终于有了肯定答复。

10，  
他约了周深在上海见面，说有点事要谈。周深何等乖觉，工作上的事情会有经纪人通气；私下约见，提前确认时间，自然也不是一时情热私会。

仍然约在了周深的公寓，这边隐蔽；王晰会避过电梯，从安全通道里走上来。房子结构不好，楼道转角这边刚好只有周深一户，鞋架堆在走廊上，没人在意。

王晰戴着戒指。周深一眼瞄见，知道他郑重，也立马知道事态并未失控到王晰不能承受的程度。

对周深，最坏的可能无非身败名裂就此消失，也许几年后换个马甲重回视频网站里唱歌，他本就一无所有。但王晰社会身份沉过他；戴着戒指，说明王晰已经和自己的社会责任达成了某方面的和解。

自这次约见起，他心上的担子就沉，白天靠工作麻痹着，夜里将千百种可能一遍一遍在心里过；他不习惯倾诉，也无从开解，于是安安静静地被这么多强势的理所当然凌迟。终于见了王晰这样，反而松了口气。

他当然会受刑，这是他自己选的路，从选了那天起就知道自己会面对什么。

王晰提了终止这段关系，并没有解释事情经过；他保证周深在名誉上仍然毫无瑕疵，并且包揽了所有责任。在决定分开的这一瞬间，王晰并没有把感情的责任推给他。他问他，深深，我需要怎样做，你才最好受。

周深咬着手指。他偏开头不看他。他什么都想到了，失重感却让他心慌，刀果然等在这里。他的爱情，玫瑰在手，屠刀暗留。

“所以，深深未来想怎样……打算一下。”王晰压低了语调，并不是询问，又有显而易见的焦虑。

周深端坐着，两手垂在膝上。

“深深？”

王晰的魅力在于完整。他有美好平顺的人生，稳定的大后方，心态平稳地走假以时日、厚积薄发的路子，雕琢技巧，累积名声。国家队都这样，出头需要沉淀，需要熬，需要牺牲很多的喷涌，牺牲自由自在的不平整。

王晰在说自己早婚时提到过自己的居家属性，老婆孩子热坑头，不把精力花在和世俗世界唱反调上。周深明白，王晰本来就向往这样的生活。

周深不说话。他低着头，习惯性地撕咬嘴唇——因为干燥而暴起的粘膜死皮，实在是劣习。他不想说。他不想打碎他。

“深深，”王晰蹲下来，单膝着地支撑自己，在周深身前仰起脸看他，“你说说话吧，说什么都好。”

这姿势好像求婚啊。周深突然想到《一生守候》——跟谁求婚都会得逞。这联想过于不争气，于是极力压着的眼泪倒着滑入鼻腔，继而滴落咽喉；如果这时在唱歌，怕是要失声一下。

“深深……”，王晰担心起来；如果可以，他希望周深能应激反应强烈一些，激烈反抗才是情绪的自保。他少年时情场风流，有一任女友告诉他，人在感情上满盘皆输一无所有的时候，唯一想跟对方指认的部分，就是爱过。这是最后的救命稻草，承认非常爱过，但是承担不起，需要先退出，大多数人都会挣扎着，勉力拿出最体面的样子接受结局。

王晰没有专门为这段感情定过性，周深也和他过往的女朋友完全不同。但王晰想确认给他听，如果他需要指认。

周深不说，沉默着，脖颈和脊椎僵硬，下意识对抗的姿势。他觉得背痛，好像动一下，就会有骨骼清脆碎裂的声音，他不敢动。

那时浓得化不开，王晰春风得意时斜躺在床，支棱着胳膊，跟他无限寂寥地说起自己的遗憾，说，一个歌手想要的是能被打上标签、一直记住的歌，自己的歌。深深，你很幸运。

周深当时沉默，那一句话埂在咽喉，差点因为对情人的急切好意就脱口而出——晰哥，你试着放下来，不要让身段影响你选择作品，人设都是累赘的东西。

他没说。王晰长他七岁，事业有成，过了因挫折交困而激昂迸发的年龄，也不是一无所有、肆意尝试的新人——他或许也不曾像他一样，因为绝望而哭完长夜，从而获得表达上的峥嵘。可这是人生的折磨，不能因为周深自己学到了功课，就假装必修。人各有路。

他当时只含糊笑着，用含糊压住内心隐约的不详。他说，晰哥沉没成本太高了，你已经有这么多。

终有一天，晰哥也会因为沉没成本过高，选择放弃这条岔道。人各有路。

“深深，这是我的错。”王晰把额头顶在他额上，鼻尖和他相触。他捧他的脸，戒指的边缘硌疼了他，真是固执的存在。“但你前途无量，不要因为……”

王晰的话被他堵住。周深抚摸他的脸，侧头吻他。他试着想说话，但那滴喉咙里的泪堵住嗓子。新的眼泪涌上来模糊视线，他只能吻他，两个人都闭眼，看不见眼泪就不成其为眼泪。

王晰要说什么，他很意外么？

在最狂热的夜里，周深也有过不着边际的骇人想象——白天里压制着的念头在入睡前盘踞脑海，因为半睡半醒理性缺失，也就不再嘲弄和审判自己。人总会想——最多不过全部放弃，舞台，聚光灯，喝彩和掌声。

他唱过太多这样的歌，那些国漫和古风找他唱主题曲，难道不是因为这个么？他的声音里都是执子之手之死靡它，都是现世安稳恩爱情长。

他一无所有而来，回到一无所有又怎样。没有录音棚，耳麦也可以唱；没有大剧院，直播间又何妨。

“深深……”王晰用手托起他下巴，珍而重之将他脸上的泪水擦去。“你说话，深深。”

但王晰的一无所有，舍弃的是高朋满座的堂皇，是妻女与社会身份，是随军随要员外访，是军功章和最高殿堂的表彰。

“晰哥……”周深终于缓缓抬起脸，看向王晰。他脸上的泪痕已经干涸，他的玫瑰与刀。

“如果我可以，难道——”周深很慢很慢，一字一句地说。

“晰哥就可以吗？”

End


End file.
